


The Maddening Passage Of Time

by whatthefrickfrackpaddywack



Series: Shitty poetry [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Fic, Bad Poetry, Don't Read This, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, IM GONNA GO CRY NOW, Pain, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, Post-Wedding, Sad Ending, Sad Poetry, Sad Sherlock, Season 3 feels, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love, and Sherlock cant be gay apparently, and there is no happiness in sight, because gay people are bad for publicity apparently, but i guess us gays are just too fucking disgusting for television, but they'll never be together, john is going to forgive mary and Sherlock will die alone, post wedding angst, sure they can flirt and cry and cling and look and fall in love, they're never going to get together, they've been queerbaiting us this whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They aren't gonna kiss.<br/>They aren't getting together.<br/>We've been queer baited, and I'm fucking done with humanity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Maddening Passage Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't gonna kiss.  
> They aren't getting together.  
> We've been queer baited, and I'm fucking done with humanity.

 

 

There was a time

When I'd ask myself,

“How did the universe

Come up with you.”

But the only question 

I ask myself now,

Is lost

In the passage of time.

 

_ Tick, Tock _

_ Tick, Tock _

The thump of my pulse 

And a tormented clock,

Is synchronized.

Yet I 

Can’t tell you 

The ticks 

It’ll take 

To stop.

How many pulses

Of blood to my brain,

Have passed me by?

I count in vain,

For my heartache has grown

In its fondness for me

In the maddening passage of Time. 

  
  


I am lost in a passage of Time.

It’s holding me captive

And breaking my mind.

The bird in my chest

Is chipping away

At this cavity heartache of mine.

Tenacity seems

To descend from my eyes

As whispers of love

Reveal that they’re lies

And screaming does nothing

But scratch at my throat

As I cry for the Time you were Mine.

  
  



End file.
